Just Supernatural
by BrownSugar00
Summary: Depois da morte de seu Pai, os Winchesters se unem com as Irmãs Brown. Agora juntos eles enfrentarão os fantasmas de seus passados, terão que aprender a lidar com seus monstros interiores, seus destinos e o que ele guarda para cada um, afinal "Há mais mistérios entre céu, terra e o inferno do que diz nossa vã filosofia." -Muito ruim em resumos, mas nos dê uma chance :P Fic Hétero


O dia amanheceu e Dean e Sam sairam para o café. Só pra variar Dean pediu o tradicional hambúrguer com bacon enquanto Sam estava procurando por informações sobre mais um possível caso, quando encontrou algo que se destacou.

– Dean, olha isso. – disse Sam virando o notebook

– Você não desgrudou deste computador a noite toda. Vai acabar desmaiando, de sono, por ai. – Sam rolou os olhos e ignorou o irmão.

– Parece que o demônio do olho amarelo provocou outro incêndio, desta vez em Ocala.

– Deixa eu ver - disse Dean virando o notebook pra si e começou a ler - "As irmãs Lilly e Ella estão em estado de choque depois do incidente que provocou a morte de seu irmão mais velho, Leo Brown, e sua Tia, Rachel Brown. Elas estavam na faculdade na hora que aconteceu, e dizem que a casa estava em condições perfeitas que não havia nada que pudesse ter causado um incêndio."

– Agora veja isso - Disse Sam mudando a pagina da web. Havia Agora na tela a foto de dois bebezinhos e do lado a manchete dizia: "Lilly e Ella duas bebês de três meses que sobreviveram ao incêndio que matou seu pai e sua mãe salvas pelo irmão de sete anos."

***

Lilly e Ella duas irmãs que foram escolhidas pelo demônio do olho amarelo, assim como Sam. Apesar de serem gêmeas não eram idênticas. Lilly, uma morena de cabelos avermelhados com cachos grossos, alta de olhos pretos como uma noite sem lua, tinha o dom de controlar a visão e as emoções dos outros. E Ella também morena alta de cabelos ondulados que pendiam pretos até o meio das costas. Ella tinha olhos chocolates tão penetrantes que liam todos os pensamentos de qualquer um. As irmãs tinham uma ligação tão forte que conseguiam se comunicar por pensamento.

As duas estavam abaladas com a morte da tia e de seu irmão mais velho. Ella assumira um papel protetor à Lilly que sempre foi mais frágil e emotiva. Elas estavam sufocadas com todos aqueles repórteres locais, os policiais e bombeiros sempre fazendo perguntas como se suspeitassem que elas pudessem ser as assassinas.

Haviam dois repórteres, em especial, que não paravam de persegui-las fazer perguntas indiscretas.

– Eu não agüento mais esses dois! – disse Lilly batendo o telefone no gancho

– Da próxima deixa que eu atendo. Que merda é essa?

Elas ouviram o telefone tocar novamente.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, que ódio! – gritou Lilly entregando o telefone a Ella.

–Olha aqui – atendeu Ella, irritada – Essa foi a ultima vez que atendemos essa porcaria! Arrancando o fio do telefone em cinco...quatro...

_Pera, pera, pera.. juramos que não queremos nada demais só investigar_ _mais sobre o caso e..._

– _Serio? Você e outros 7 caras que ligaram antes. Cara nos dêem um tempo!___

– Por favor. Não vamos tomar nem meia hora. Depois não incomodaremos mais

Ella pensou por um minuto

– Tá, mas se depois disso, vocês continuarem, eu juro que a policia vai ficar sabendo.

_Então estaremos ai em vinte minutos!_

– Vinte minutos? – Ella protestou, mas ele já havia desligado

– Vão chegar em vinte minutos? – perguntou Lilly irritada

– Pois é! – Ella torceu a boca - vou trocar de roupa. Se eles chegarem você atende.

Lilly se esparramou no sofá e ficou a ouvindo bater as portas. Depois de algum tempo ouviram a campainha soar.

– JÁ CHEGARAM? – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

Lilly foi atender a porta.

– Oi – disse Dean com um sorriso torto

– Oi. – Disse Sam que tinha cabelos castanhos cobrindo os olhos.

Enquanto se cumprimentavam Ella chegou com uma caneca de sorvete na mão e olhando para o relógio

–Super Pontuais hein! - disse Ella sarcástica. - entrem logo quanto mais cedo começarem mais cedo terminam.

Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Ella veio logo atrás e se sentou no chão de frente pra eles, enquanto Lilly foi pegar um casaco.

Ella olhava os rostos sérios dos rapazes que estavam sentados à sua frente queria saber um pouco mais sobre eles então olhou nos olhos do mais alto que tinha a expressão um tanto preocupada.

Ella viu tanta magoa e tristeza quando olhou nos olhos de Sam. Viu o lamento de uma vida sofrida que ele não queria ter vivido. Depois, abismada com tanto sofrimento passando aos olhos de Dean viu a mesma magoa, mas de uma forma estranhamente parecida com o que sentia quando pensava em sua tia e seu irmão.

– _Ella _– pensou Lilly enquanto vestia o moletom - _eles não são realmente repórteres, são?_

– Não – respondeu Ella, em voz alta, distraída.

– O que? – perguntaram os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo

– Nada. Podem começar logo? - disse Ella voltando a si.

–Bem – disse o mais alto – Meu nome é... – hesitou pensandoem dizer um nome falso, mas depois percebeu que nãohavia motivos pra isso – Meu nome é Sam e esse é... Meuirmão Dean.

– Er... – disse Dean sem graça – Então onde vocês estavam na hora doincêndio?

– Estávamos voltando da faculdade. – Lilly disse impaciente.

– Sabem se sua tia ou seu irmão viram coisas estranhas antesde morrerem?- perguntou Sam.

– Ou se a casa estava com algum problema como luzes piscando, cheiro de enxofre?- disse Dean começando a se empolgar

– Já respondemos essas perguntas. A casa não tinha nenhum problema nas instalações

– _Lilly_– pensou Ella - _eles são loucos que caçam... anormalidades_ _e não repórteres. Acham que o que matou nossos pais e a nossa tia foi um demônio que eles perseguem a mais tempo, que também matou a_ _mãe e o pai deles. Eles o chamam de... Que criatividade... Demônio_ _do olho amarelo._

– Quem é demônio do olho amarelo? – disse Lilly em vos altasem querer

Dean e Sam ficaram sem reação ao ouvir aquilo. Como aquelagarota que nem os conhecia sabia do Demônio?

– Porra Lilly! – Ella a repreendeu.

– Como vocês sabem? – perguntou Sam aos sussurros

–Ah não mais uma paranormal! - pensou Dean rolando os olhos

– Uma não. Duas! - respondeu Ella.

– Sabemos quem vocês são. Tudo que fazem, e que "Sammy"também é "paranormal" – disse Lilly

– Toda essa historia maluca de demônios e coisas...tudo isso é verdade mesmo? - perguntou Ella.

– Gostaria de dizer que não, mas sim, é verdade. – respondeu Dean com um leve suspiro enquanto olhava nos olhos de Ella.

– Por incrível que pareça nos acreditamos. Queremos vingar tudode mais precioso que ele nos tirou e sabemos que vocês também querem.

A princípio os garotos estavam assustados e desconfiados, mas Lilly passou à eles uma confiança muito grande nelas enquanto, Ella mostrava aos dois tudo que o demônio já havia feito de ruim para as pessoas a volta delas. Quando Dean viu o quanto às garotas sofreram, instintivamente concordou em ajudá-las.

– Muito bem. – disse Ella

– Qual de vocês fez isso?

– Isso o que? – perguntaram as duas num tom sarcástico

– Ouvir e ver coisas não é muito legal! – disse Dean arfando

Ella deu risadas vendo que o garoto que se fazia de machão estava amarelo.

– O bonitão tá com medo?

– Ta de brincadeira comigo? – disse Dean voltando a ficar ereto no sofá – Não sou de amarelar, ta! É só que...

– Ta sei! Então, vocês topam? – disse Lilly

Era estranho e agradável proposta que estava diante deles. Por um lado duas garotas pedindo a ajuda deles, mas por outro lado duas estranhas que tinham poderes.

– Er... - Sam gaguejou se ajeitando também - Podem nos dar um tempo pra pensar?

– Cara, isso não é um pedido de casamento. - Disse Lilly rindo da cara dele - e tem mais não vão querer duas garotas indefesas por aí caçando um demônio, vão?

– Vocês têm vinte e quatro horas até sairmos daqui. - Disse Ella abrindo a porta pra eles saírem.

Os dois saíram do prédio sem olhar pra trás. O hotel em que estavam, era ao lado direito do que as garotas estavam "morando" desde o incêndio.

– Dean - disse Sam quando chegaram no quarto - acha que é ruim levar elas com a gente?

– Cara elas são duas malucas com poderes.

– Mas vai ser bem pior que elas fiquem por ai com sede de vingança.

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você...mas, não entendo... isso tudo foi tão facil. Normalmente as pessoas piram e nos chamam de loucos. Custam a acreditar. Mesmo sabendo que são anormais como você.

Sam sentiu uma pontada de raiva no comentário do irmão.

– Mas...

– Não tem, mas, cara. Concordo que elas venham com a gente Pelo menos assim vamos poder vigia-las de perto. E você?

Sam olhou confuso pro irmão.

– Também.

– É Sammy, to sentindo que isso vai ser estranho.


End file.
